More Gracie's Saiyuki Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: Because the first one got too large... More drabbles written for the 100roadtrips LJ community. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Babysitting

Title(s): Foundling; Family; Big Brother; Grumble Grumble; Naptime; Tutor; Bonds  
Written: 6/6/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 300, 100, 100, 100, 300  
Rating: K / K+  
Notes: Seven random drabbles that popped into my head.  
---  
It hadn't called out to him like Goku, but Sanzo just couldn't leave it. 

A foundling always has a special spot for fellow abandoned children.

Some parent, most likely a scared young girl, had left her son on the side of the road. Bright red hair and crimson eyes told Sanzo why.

The monks were scared of it. But he wasn't, and neither was Goku.

The boy quickly grew, like he and Goku had before him. He excelled at martial arts, having a very handy sparring partner in his 'Goku-niichan'.

The monks hated him.

Sanzo couldn't have been prouder.  
---  
Sanzo was his universe.

And, as if by magic, his universe was turned upside down.

The introduction of a baby into the two-person group had been trouble at first, Goku being jealous and trying to vie for Sanzo's attention while the foundling just cried and cried. The blonde was unusually patient with both of them, however, waiting for them to get used to one another.

Eventually, Goku's universe had opened up to two: his sun and his twin planet. The boys roughhoused like siblings, sticking together, both outcasts.

They didn't care. Life was good.

They finally were a family.  
---  
Goku was jealous, sulking around Sanzo's chambers like someone had just taken away his favorite toy... Or, more like someone had told him not to raid the pantry.

"Come here, Goku."

The brunette shuffled over to Sanzo, who was sitting on the bed. "Yes sir?"

Silently, Sanzo transfered his new charge over to the older one, instructing him on how to hold the child without speaking.

Goku looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, awe in his eyes. A tan hand came up to stroke a chubby cheek. "He's so tiny," Goku said in a low voice.

Sanzo let out a rare smile.

"And soft," Goku continued, stroking the small face with his fingertips. Small pink lips opened and sucked on his forefinger as the digit neared his mouth. "Hey, give that back!"

Sanzo chuckled and ran pale fingers through Goku's chocolate strands. He hoped he had done the right thing, by taking another child under his wing. He felt that Koumyou would be proud.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah monkey."

"Do you love him more than me?"

The question was soft, wavering, and it broke Sanzo's heart. Outwardly, though, he showed no such emotion.

"Tch. Don't ask stupid questions."

Goku smiled and looked back down at the baby. "Then I guess he can call me his big brother."

"Don't say stupid things, either," the monk continued, lying back on his bed.

Goku carefully crawled into bed, the half-breed baby still in his arms and snuggled close to Sanzo. The monkey curled up next to him and was asleep within minutes, cradling the child protectively.

Sanzo smiled again, watching his two charges sleep. He carefully rolled off the bed and pulled the covers over them. He bestowed a kiss onto each forehead before turning out the lights.

"Sleep well, boys"  
---  
"Why do we have to watch this brat?" Gojyo complained yet again.

"Because Sanzo and Goku are out on a mission and he's way too young to go along with them," Hakkai replied patiently.

Gojyo stared at the one-year-old crawling around. "Still don't see why we have to do it," the redhead muttered, pulling out a cigarette.

The roll of tobacco was snatched from his lips. "Not around the baby," Hakkai chastized, stealing a kiss and Gojyo's cigarettes.

"Gods, you soooooooo suck," Gojyo whined, sitting on the couch, staring at the fellow half-demon.

Smiling crimson eyes met his.

"You too, kid."

The baby sat up, smiling up at Gojyo.

Gojyo rolled his eyes.  
---  
It wasn't that he was a half-breed, really.

The kid really did have the sweetest temperment.

As Hakkai called it, "Goku sans ADHD".

For some reason, though, he was infuriatingly drawn to Gojyo's long hair. Whenever Gojyo fell asleep on the low couch, the little toddler would pull himself to his feet by grabbing the crimson strands as if it was a rope.

Hakkai found them one day, both curled up on the couch, the baby snoozing away on the older half-breed's couch.

Gojyo opened one crimson eye. "Y'know, this isn't what it looks like."

"I'm sure"  
---  
Hakkai ran his fingers through dark brown strands of hair. "Now listen."

Crimson eyes, so like his lover's, met his and Hakkai had to fight down the urge to strangle him. "Yes, Hakkai-niichan?"

"Recite back the lesson you just read."

The half-breed foundling did so--in perfect Sandskrit.

The now almost-teen had Gojyo's striking looks, Sanzo's attitude, Goku's mischevious streak and Hakkai's extensive knowledge. It was enough to drive the four of them crazy, let alone others.

They all loved the boy, of course. He had filled the void that wanted children.

"Sanzo! I'm borrowing your fan"  
---  
"Gojyo-niichan? Why are we shunned?"

The boy was nine, and his face was still round with boyish youth. Gojyo ground his cigarette out in the glass ashtray and pulled him into his lap. He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"You know how most people around here have slanted eyes, but some closer to the West don't?"

A nod.

"Have you seen any children between the two?"

Another nod. "They have fair skin, like Sanzo-niichan, and slightly more rounded eyes."

"And what about the children of pale skinned and dark skinned people?"

A pause. "Well, sometimes their children are coffee colored, sometimes they're as black as ink." He looked up. "I don't get it, what's the point?"

"The point, little one, is that they are shunned like we are."

"Really?"

"Well, to a lesser degree. But in some places they are just as bad off as us. Of course, there's another reason why we're shunned."

"Why?"

"Has Hakkai-niichan taught you what a hybrid is?"

Another nod. "The result of two different species mating and reproducing."

The answer was textbook, characteristic of 'Kai, Gojyo reflected. "Well, we're hybrids too."

Yet another nod. "The result of a demon and a human reproducing."

"And we cannot reproduce."

Young crimson eyes widened. "Really?"

This time Gojyo nodded. "Yup. I'm afraid you'll never be able to have children."

The young foundling chewed this information over for a bit, before shrugging. "Well, I'll just take in children like us."

That made Gojyo blink. "Why?"

Shrug. "People all need a place they won't be shunned. Like I you and Hakkai- and Sanzo- and Goku-niichan.( And even Doku-niichan, when he comes and visits."

Gojyo watched the boy pad off to talk to Hakkai, and grinned.

Jien's long-ago teachings had stuck.  
---


	2. What Dreams May Come

Title(s): Nightmares; Sleepwalker; Godspeed, Sweet Dreams.  
Written: 6/8/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 300  
Rating: K/ T for boys kissing, attempted murder, and vague references to suicide and mass murder.  
Notes: Drabbles inspired by my first drabble in the community (which can be found in the first _Saiyuki_ drabble collection, chapter 18, entitled Sleep Habits), in which Hakkai is a sleepwalker.  
---  
Hakkai sleeps more peacefully nowadays. 

I dunno if it's because we've been sharing a bed for so long, or if--maybe--the bloody nightmares of the past are starting to fade.

When he first came to me, as Cho Gonou, he used to have horrible nightmares. He'd wake up thrashing, drenched in a cold sweat, calling her name.

He still wakes up like that sometimes, shivering and scared. I'll wake to find him curled around me, whispering my name in the dark. All I can do is hold him, usually through the night. The next morning he's exhaused but masks it with that infuriating politeness and hollow smile.

It's heartbreaking.

He never deserved such torture.  
---  
The first night he sleptwalked, it scared me shitless.

Of course, that might have had something to do with the knife.

At least his aim was off.

In those days, he was still in the castle, killing those monsters that took his sister. He reopened his wound, and was out for two days.

Now whenever he starts to sleepwalk I just pull him closer and wait for him to calm back down and drift off. Thankfully, I'm a light sleeper.

He still calls out her name in his sleep.

But he calls out mine too, now.

And on he sleeps.  
---  
The sheets rustled, waking me up.

" 'Kai?" My voice sounded groggy in the dark.

No answer. I could see his outline in the starlight, sitting on the bed, his back to me.

"Hakkai."

Again, no response. I sat up and touched his shoulder.

He finally turned towards me, and the emerald gaze was cloudy with what I now recognized as sleep. "I'm gonna go find her."

Now, I know they say it's dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker, but it's more dangerous to let Hakkai roam, thinking he's looking for Kanan.

"Tomorrow, man, right now we'll sleep." I pulled him back down, slinging an arm around his waist and holding him close.

His protests grew weaker and more incoherent as he slipped back into deeper sleep. When I was sure he was asleep, I began my own quest for sleep.

The search was interrupted when he rolled over, his arms snaking around my neck. I was torn between groaning from lack of sleep or cheering because he was awake. Either way, I kept my eyes closed as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"I still love her."

Damn it. He remembered his dream. Here we go again. "I know."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"But--"

I cracked one eye open to look at him. "She was loved by Cho Gonou. I am loved by Cho Hakkai."

"Gonou and Hakkai share the same memories."

"I'm not telling you to forget all about her. I don't think she'd want you to wallow for all eternity," I replied, shutting my eye.

"I don't think she'd like that either."

"So shut up and go to sleep."

I felt soft, sweet lips press against mine.

"I love you, Gojyo."

"Right back at 'cha."

I don't think he knows I heard him whisper a goodnight to Kanan.  
---


	3. He Never Could Remember

Title: He Never Could Remember...  
Written: 6/8/05  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T for sexual innuendo. Lots of sexual innuendo.  
Notes: Random drabble written on a sugar high.  
---  
"SHA GOJYO!" 

Gojyo groaned and hid his head underneath his pillow. It always meant trouble whenever Hakkai used both his names.

He heard the door creak open and soft footfalls approach the bed before the covers were ripped from Gojyo, cold air assaulting his bed-warmed skin. The redhead yelped and curled into a ball in an attempt to trap the escaping body heat.

Light filtered in though tan eyelids and crimson eyes peeked open to be met with deceptively calm emerald. "G'morning," he muttered, leaning up for a kiss.

Hakkai moved back and denied his lover the kiss. "It's Tuesday, Gojyo. You DO know what that means, right?"

"You have a holiday so we can stay in bed and fuck each other brainless?" Gojyo said hopefully.

The silence he got in reply told him that was the incorrect answer. So he tried again. "Um... You're just as horny as I am?"

Emerald eyes rolled skywards. "God in Heaven... What is EVERY TUESDAY?"

"Lots of sex before you go to work," came the immediate reply.

Hakkai promptly rolled his naked lover out of bed. "TRASH DAY. Take the trash out."

Gojyo slowly got to his feet and jumped slightly when his boxers were thrown in his face. "Now."

"Anal bastard," Gojyo muttered, slipping on the thin fabric shorts and padding out of the room.

Hakkai chuckled and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up over his head, waiting.

His lover returned fairly shortly, diving into bed and curling up against the brunette. Delicate hands reached out to touch, then rub tan skin furiously. "'Jyo, you're freezing."

"Yeah, well, try going outside in just your boxers."

Hakkai's raised himself up on an elbow. "You didn't..."

"Shocked the hell out of that old lady next to us."

Hakkai's laughter rang in Gojyo's ears.  
---


	4. Nurture Versus Nature

Title(s): Nurture versus Nature; Alike  
Written: 6/9/05  
Word Count: 100; 100  
Rating: G/ PG ; mentions mass murder  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge # 32: Nature   
---  
Nurture versus Nature. 

It's the argument that's kept ethicists in binds for centuries. Are we the result of our biological make-up or our upbringing?

Tough question.

Most philosophers today say it's a combination of the two, and I'm inclined to agree. For some, nature affects us more than nurture; others it's opposite.

An example would be Gojyo and Sanzo. When you come down to it, both are good guys. And both had love they desperately needed taken from their lives.

Now Sanzo pushes people away to keep from getting hurt; Gojyo clings desperately to what love he can find.  
---  
The Nurture/Nature argument always makes me go a little introspective.

Was it my upbringing in the Church, the hatred I have towards narrow-mindedness that made me kill those villagers?

Or was it something darker, something more primeval that made me enjoy the warm wash of demon blood on my skin?

Maybe it was both.

Perhaps I was destined to be a demon, even if I had remained human.

The past is the past; I can't change anything. Nothing left but critical over-analysis.

I have reached one conclusion.

Humans and demons are more alike than we think.  
---


	5. Are You SURE He's Not Drunk?

Title(s): Thief; Giggle Attack  
Written: 6/9/05  
Word Count: 200; 100  
Rating: PG / PG-13  
Notes: Non-challenge inspired by my own sugar rush and sleep deprivation.  
---  
It wasn't something talked about, really. 

However, Cho Hakkai had the BIGGEST sweet tooth.

In fact, the brunette was pretty sure the Monkey King and He-Who-Does-Not-Smile didn't even know about his weak spot.

Gojyo knew, but then again, he and the redhead had shared a house for three years. The half-breed had his own chocolate craving, and always kept a chocolate bar in his pack.

Hakkai rooted through his friend's pack, long fingers finding his prize. He pulled out the bar, unwrapping it slowly and taking a small bite.

The chocolate melted sinfully over his tongue.

A small voice in his conscious told him that Gojyo would be mad when he discovered his private stash depleted. While he didn't mind if the other three went through his bag for condoms on occasion, touching his chocolate was an offense punishable by death.

Hakkai shrugged. He'd just pick up some more chocolate when he went shopping for supplies.

The brunette actually moaned as he took another bite. Heaven.

He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. His head lolled back as he slowly sucked on the mouthful of chocolate.

Now, life was good.  
---  
Laughter was what woke Gojyo up. Loud, hysterical laughter.

That was coming from Hakkai's room.

Gojyo groaned. Dear gods, he's done it again.

When the redhead finally got dressed and out into the hall of the inn, he found Sanzo and Goku already outside Hakkai's door. "What the fuck is going on?" Sanzo demanded as soon as he saw the half-breed.

Gojyo opened the door and revealed Hakkai on the floor, giggling madly. Two empty pints of ice cream were overturned on the table.

"Sleep deprivation and sugar rush," Gojyo explained, looking at Sanzo.

"Fucking crazy demons," Sanzo muttered.  
---


	6. The Apothecary's Daughter

Title: The Apothecary's Daughter  
Written: 6/10/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble  
---  
The room was musty with the scent of mixed herbs. Kougaiji watched clever fingers skim stoppered bottles, selecting various ones. Four, five, six herbs went into the bowl and he watched the purple-haired apothecary work.

She hummed while she ground them. She always did that while she worked.

She dressed the cut on his forearm, the medicine stinging a bit as it pressed into torn flesh. She looked up at him. "How's that feel?"

Kougaiji smiled and touched her cheek. Tan fingers skimmed her birthmark there, evidence of her royal birth.

"Your mother would be proud."

His daughter grinned.  
---


	7. Row Row Row My Boat

Title: Row Row Row My Boat  
Written: 6/10/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble  
---  
Hakkai found the whole thing extremely funny. 

He wasn't with his 'babies' today; one of this coworkers had called in with the flu, and the substitute that came in was definitely not qualified to teach the upper level history class. So Hakkai was shuffled up a few grade levels to cover.

As the class progressed, every time something that sounded vaguely like a buzz word was uttered, the entire class wrote, bending over their notebooks as one.

It gave the illusion that he was the master of a rowing gallery.

It was too bad they were writing down the wrong buzzwords.  
---


	8. Wasn't Me

Title: Wasn't Me  
Written: 6/10/05  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble  
---  
"Thank you." 

Those ultra-rare words fell from the lips of Genjo Sanzo, and were aimed at Hakkai.

Hakkai put a hand to Sanzo's forehead. "No fever..."

"Dude, who are you and what have you done to Sanzo?" Gojyo demanded.

Sanzo knocked Hakkai's hand away. "Gods, if I knew I was going to get this reaction I would have stayed quiet."

"Thank you for what?" the brunette inquired.

"Repairing my robes. You DID fix them, right?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I didn't even know they needed mending, Sanzo."

Sanzo shot an accusing glare at Gojyo, who put his hands up. "The only sharp thing I can handle is a sword," the half-breed replied.

"And the last time he tried to sew we ended up in the emergency room," Hakkai added, nodding.

Gojyo grimaced and stuck his forefinger in his mouth. "Stupid thimble didn't work," he replied, glaring at Hakkai for giving away such a misgiving.

The three adults fell silent, Goku busy eating. Sanzo moodily lit a cigarette.

"Well, the monkey sure as hell didn't do it," he informed them, fingering the neat criss-cross repairs.

Next to Sanzo, Goku smirked.

He wasn't as stupid as they all thought.  
---


	9. Follow Me

Title: Follow Me  
Written: 6/10/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble. In the Greek city of Corinth, prostitutes would write "Follow Me" on the underside of their sandals and would flash it at people who looked like lost souls... or big spenders.  
---  
Gojyo loved Hakkai very, very much. 

But sometimes, he wanted to strangle the man.

At the moment, the brunette was lounging on the couch, reading a book on classical mythology. Gojyo smirked as a little 'divine inspiration' struck him.

Hakkai saw Gojyo sit across from him out of the corner of his eyes. The half-breed propped his feet up on the coffee table and he looked over, a chastisement dying on his lips.

On the bottoms of Gojyo's boots, two words were written: "Follow me".

Gojyo grinned as the green-eyed man abandoned his book for his lover's lap.  
---


	10. Revealing the Truth

TItles(s): Secret, Confession, Eavesdropper  
Written: 6/11/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 100  
Rating: PG, PG, PG  
Notes: Non-challenge, random drabbles  
---  
One stupid night. 

One stupid, incredible, unbelievable, amazing night.

The gods hated her.

Yaone gripped the sides of the sink, retching again, yellow-green bile staining the porcelain white.

There was no mistake about it.

Yaone was pregnant.

Birth control didn't always work, as Yaone knew. No matter how slight the chance, the chance remained.

There were also ways of dealing with her predicament--she had used a few in the past, with other lovers she had--but this time she couldn't bring herself to mix the potion.

She wanted this child. More than anything.

So she sought its father.  
---  
Kougaiji was floored.

Yaone was standing in front of him, pressing his hands against her flat stomach and telling him she was carrying his child.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Kougaiji... Kou, say something, please."

Kougaiji pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. "I swear I'll protect the two of you."

His mind was awash in turmoil. This meant his mother just moved down a peg.

This meant that bitch had to go down soon.

He tilted Yaone's face up. "I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.  
---  
Ni Jenyi grinned.

"Well, Bunny, looks like our prince sowed some of those wild oats."

The plushie, of course, didn't answer. However, the human scientist laughed as if it had told a funny joke.

"Tell the Lady? No, no, I'd rather just sit back and watch the whole thing."

Another pause, the man engaged in a private conversation with his plushie.

Jenyi lit up a cigarette while thinking of a response to the rabbit's question. "Because it's more interesting that way. And besides..."

A thin tendril of smoke streamed from between his lips.

"I don't get paid enough to tell"  
---


	11. Trust

TItles: Trust  
Written: 6/11/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Notes: Rated for wet! and naked!Gojyo and Hakkai  
---  
The smell of salt was strong, stinging his nose. The water was warmed by the sun, but the heat of the bight orb hanging in the sky made it seem even cooler on his back. His long red hair floated around his head. 

The tidal pool was calm, the water at low tide trickling in slowly. Sea spray formed into droplets on his naked skin.

Gojyo was scared to death of the water, but Hakkai had promised not to let him go.

And with his lover's hands cradling his head, floating on top of the water, Gojyo's trust in Hakkai increased tenfold.  
---


	12. Rest & Relaxation

TItles: Rest & Relaxation  
Written: 6/11/05  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: M  
Notes: Rated for wet! and naked!Sanzo and Goku  
---  
Sanzo groaned aloud as he sank into the hot, soapy water. The inn Hakkai found had private bathrooms, with big tubs. Sanzo indulged himself in the rare moment of leisure, the tense muscles relaxing in the heat.

Legs appeared on either side of the priest. Sanzo sat up, and a soft washcloth rubbed in circles on his smooth back. He opened his mouth, intent on arguing, but all that came out was a groan as the steady pressure loosened his muscles.

"Shit, Sanzo, you're really tight," Goku muttered against his ear.

"Stupid monkey," Sanzo growled, picking up on the double entente.

Goku slid in behind Sanzo and the washcloth moved around to his front. Strong arms wrapped around him, washing his chest. Sanzo leaned back against his young lover, letting the monkey have full reign over his body.

A soft kiss was pressed against the skin under his ear. "Reminds me of home," Goku said. "That big private bath you have."

"Hmn," the monk replied, acting as if the younger man's advances weren't working on him.

"I miss the temple, a bit," Goku confessed. "Don't you, Sanzo?"

"I guess I miss home," Sanzo grudgingly admitted.

"I'm always at home with you, Sanzo."

"Stupid monkey."

Sanzo leaned back and kissed him.  
---


	13. Scatter Brained

Title: Scatter Brained  
Written: 6/17/05  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Rating: K+ Notes: Because the smallest inconvenience to you makes another person's day.  
Henna, besides being used as a temporary (although sometimes permanent) decorative tattoo, is also used as a red hair dye, specifically in India.  
Blueblooks are small booklets composed of ten sheets of lined paper covered by a blue sheet acting as the jacket.  
---  
"Um, excuse me..." 

Gonou looked up from his book to the person standing across from him. A young woman, a few years his elder, stood smiling benevolently at him. Sunlight filtered through the stained glass library window, bringing out gold hair under the red that the henna had missed.

"You're in my history class next hour, aren't you?"

Gonou simply nodded, trying not to make conversation. Maybe she'd just go away...

"About our test next hour."

_Damn._

"...are we going to need bluebooks? I can't remember what the professor said."

Another nod.

"Aw, hell."

His classmate's face twisted into a look of self-fury and panic. "I totally forgot. Thanks, though."

She turned to leave, but Gonou stopped her.

"Hold on, I have an extra."

Brown eyes lit with gratitude as he dug in his backpack, producing the booklet. "Here."

"Oh, thank you so much." She began digging in her pockets for money.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, waving an uncaring hand.

"Angel, saint, god!" she exclaimed, and he began blushing and protesting.

"See you later," she said, smiling.

Gonou smiled back and went back to reading.

_A friend?_  
---  
Notes 2: I would like to give a big 'thank you' to everyone who has reviewed my story. Y'all make my day!


	14. Memories of Dad

Title: Memories of Dad  
Written: 6/19/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 100, 100  
Rating: K / K+ for mentions of homosexuality  
Notes: Four non-challenge drabbles written for Father's Day. The order is Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku.  
---  
My father died when I was five. I don't remember much of him besides snatches of memory. 

I know he looked a lot like Jien. He was tall, and every time he looked at me, he smiled.

Jien would tell me stories about him after he died, out of Mom's earshot, 'course. She'd throw a fit if his name was even mentioned.

My brother used to say that Dad was proud of his boys, that he knew we'd grow up strong.

I wonder if the old man would be proud of us now, fighting against one another as we are.  
---  
The term 'father' never meant a man who cared for you. To me, it always makes me think of those stuffed shirts, so full of themselves, trying to force ideals onto others.

I never really got the whole 'parent' thing as a child. Only when I grew up and became a teacher did I grasp the concept.

A classroom of children, trusting me blindly. How could I not love such innocent, un-jaded darlings?

I wanted children I could raise as my own. I like to think that I'd do a good job as a father.

I ended up with three.  
---  
My father was the greatest in the world.

Koumyou Sanzo was always kind, smiling serenely. His reprimands were gentle but effective, his advice lingering.

As a child, he was always so patient. When I would have nightmares late at night, he would hold me close, singing softly to me in the dark.

What would he say, if he could see me now, a mere shadow of the great man he was?

I can't even take care of my charge the way he did. Koumyou was a father, not the lover I am to Goku.

Compared to him, I am so pathetic.  
---  
I never had a father.

Well, technically, since the earth was my mother, the sky would be my father.

The problem with that this is you can't hug the sky, nor can it hug you.

However, he is always with me, watching over me.

If I told this to the others, they'd probably lock me in a psych ward in the next town. The sky being an inanimate object and not able to impregnate anything and all.

Of course, the earth couldn't give birth to anything either, right?

Looking up at the expanse of blue sky, I smile.

"Hey, Dad."  
---


	15. Memories of Dad Part Two

Title: Memories of Dad Part Two  
Written: 6/19/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 100, 100  
Rating: K / K+ for Kou's mouth  
Notes: More non-challenge drabbles written for Father's Day. The order is Dokugakuji, Yaone, Kougaiji, Lirin.  
---  
I was twelve when Dad died. 

He died defending Gojyo. That's something I've never told him. I don't know what he'd do. He blames himself so much for Mom already...

Taboo children in a demon village aren't welcome. Hell, my little brother isn't welcome much of anywhere.

Dad was a good man. He loved his sons unconditionally, full demon or taboo child.

We were his boys.

The last thing he told me was to protect my brother. I tried, Dad, I really did.

I think he's proud of his sons.

I know I'm proud of the man Gojyo has become.  
---  
The last time I saw my father, he was crying.

We had been captured by Hyakugan Maoh, who wanted my father's medicine stock...

And me.

Thank the gods for Lord Kougaiji.

It was rumored, after Maoh's castle fell at the hands of Cho Gonou, that my father had escaped before, that he was still alive somewhere.

I don't know if he is or isn't. I have hope, but I'm also rational enough to know that he would have found me after all these years.

I'm not exactaly keeping a low profile.

Thanks, Dad, and I love you.

Where ever you are.  
---  
My father is a bastard.

I hate him with every fiber of my being.

He single-handedly created the hatred that humans and demons have for one another.

Demons are more like humans, really. Left to ourselves, we rarely kill or steal, much less eat humans.

I hate him so much. I don't know if there's any way to ever undo the damage he caused.

I am grateful I am his son, though. For one simple reason.

It's better to have someone who will at least try to fix the world than to have someone else following in his footsteps.  
---  
Daddy was asleep long before I was born.

Kougaiji calls him all sorts of nasty names when I ask. My bitch of a mother doesn't even answer me when I ask what's for dinner, much less questions about my father.

Yaone once told me that Dokugakuji was more of a father to me than Daddy was to Kougaiji.

I like Daddy-Dokugakuji. He lets me get away with a lot.

Sometimes, I catch Kougaiji staring at our father with a strange look on his face. It scares me.

Then he hugs me and tells me he loves me and I know everything's okay again.  
---


	16. Tutoring

Title: Tutoring  
Written: 6/21/05  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: T  
Notes: Inspired and dedicated to the lj user andmydog; written for Weekly Challenge #33: Science Fiction  
---  
"Explain absolute time to me again."

Hakkai propped his chin up on Gojyo's chest. "Time flows in one direction. So any given point is a moment in time is absolute time."

Gojyo ran a tan hand down Hakkai's bare back, relishing the feel of sweaty skin and the sound of his lover's voice.

"Now, measurement of time is all relative. For the sake of argument, let's just say it's a second. Time is only distinguished by the events that occur in them.

"For example..." A soft kiss was pressed against Gojyo's tanned chest. "In timepoint A, this happened, while in timepoint B..."

A pale hand slid under the sheets gathered at their waists, and Gojyo moaned low in his throat. Hakkai chuckled softly and withdrew his hand from its gentle torture. "...that happened. The only way the two are distinguished from each other is that two different events occurred over them."

"What if the same thing happens on two different occasions?"

"Impossible," came the reply, even as Gojyo felt that evil hand descend again. "No matter how accurately the events are recreated, they are not the same, physically or psychologically. Understand now?"

"Nope. Brain meltdown."

"I'll explain it again later"  
---


	17. Temporary Truce

Titles: What? The Hell?; Trading Notes; Brotherly Love  
Written: 6/22/05  
Word Count: 100, 100, 200  
Ratings: K+ all through  
Notes: Just randomness. Kou/Yaone, Hakkai/Gojyo, possibly implied Goku/Lirin  
---  
A sudden, violent snowstorm.

A haven in form of a cave.

And unfortunately, it came with four extras.

Sanzo twitched once again as he glared at Kougaiji over his days-old newspaper. The paper was really more of a prop now; he was desperate enough to be caught reading classified.

"Hey, monk."

He could feel the tic in his forehead as he looked over the flimsy paper. "What the hell is it?"

Kougaiji nodded over towards a sleeping Lirin and Goku, curled up together. "Your monkey does anything to my sister, he dies."

"Y'gotta get through me first"  
---  
"That is very interesting, Miss Yaone. I had no idea there were so many uses for everyday herbs."

"Oh, yes. If everyone knew as much about this as I, I'd be out of a job."

Slender fingers slid over a wax-covered leaf. "And what is this for?"

The herb was snatched, a blush staining porcelain cheeks. "Contraceptive."

Knowing eyes motioned towards Kougaiji and smiled.

The blush deepened.

"What about this one?"

Purple eyes twinkled mischievously. "That one's my favorite. Watch."

Emerald eyes did so, wondering.

"Goku, Lirin! I have presents for you."

"Oooh..."

Thud.

"Amazing. Sleeping herbs in meat buns..."  
---  
Gojyo woke up shivering.

The fire was out, leaving the eight temporary inhabitants to fend for themselves.

He could barely make out his brother, bending over the fire. He untangled himself from Hakkai and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder with his lighter.

"Thanks."

With a click, the cave walls were illuminated, the light growing brighter as the kindling took.

"So, when did that happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"That." Dokugakuji pointed to where Hakkai was sleeping. "I had no idea you were into men."

"Oh, bite me."

"Seriously, when did it happen?"

"About a year ago." Gojyo knew his brother would never leave him alone until he got an answer.

"How?"

"Should I go into details or would you prefer illustrations?"

Dark eyes narrowed in silent rebuke. "I didn't know you batted for both teams."

Gojyo shrugged. "Sex is sex."

"And love is love?"

The half-breed was silent, giving his brother the reply without words.

Dokugakuji grinned. "Y'know, I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Crimson eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Gods, now I need a cigarette."

Dokugakuji grinned at Gojyo's back. "I'm not kidding," he told a sleeping Hakkai.

Hakkai opened an eye and grinned.  
---


	18. Until When?

Title: Until When?  
Written: 6/22/05  
Word Count: either 100, 200 or 300  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenges #33 and #19: Sci-Fi AU and Crossovers. And because I am a huge nerd.  
---  
"Guys, Sanzo's acting really weird," Goku said as he joined Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryu at breakfast. 

"What else is new?" Gojyo replied.

"Stranger than normal, then."

Hakkai raised his eyebrows over his mug of coffee. "Weird how?"

"He's... like... nice..."

At that moment, Sanzo joined them at the table. "Good morning."

Even Hakuryu looked at Sanzo. Normally he didn't speak to them until his third cigarette and second cup of coffee.

"So, uh..." the blonde stammered, sweating. "What's good?" he asked conversationally, opening his menu.

"Sanzo? Are you feeling well?" Hakkai asked gently.

"I'm fine, fine!" Sanzo smiled reassuringly.

"Suuuuuuuuuure"  
---  
Sanzo snuck off into his room after breakfast.

"Al, AL!" he hissed to nothing, looking around wildly.

A doorway of light appeared out of thin air and a short dark-haired man walked out. "Sorry, Sam, this one's one helluva guest, smoking and demanding beer..."

"What is this one?"

Al poked at a handheld device. "Apparently you've leaped into the body of Genjo Sanzo, a Chinese Buddhist high monk."

"I don't know anything about Buddhism!"

"Apparently, neither does Sanzo."

"Okay, okay, when can I leap?"

More poking. "Ziggy says you have to recover his master's scripture."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"It's in India."

"... Crap."

"Yup."

"Hold on, this sounds like something vaguely familiar..."

"In our time it's called The Journey to the West myth, still popular in China and Japan."

"Ugh, I'm that Sanzo?"

"Not... exactly. The guy that's in the waiting room is a real diva."

"So what do you suggest, Al?"

"Be a jackass."

The door of light opened once again, and Al started towards it.

"Just hang in there, Sam. I'll be back soon."

It slid shut, and Sanzo--no, Sam--ran a hand through blonde locks.

"This is going to be one long, weird trip"  
---  
Quantum Leap is so cool...


	19. End Table

Titles: End Table  
Written: 6/25/05  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: M  
Notes: Personal request from the fanfic author narrizan. WARNING: Explicit sexual content. Read with caution.  
---  
Kenren was awoken rudely by the sensation of cold on his bare back. It was through training that he managed to suppress the urge to flinch. 

"I'm not your end table."

"I know," came Tenpou's calm reply. "But you're much more convenient."

Kenren sighed heavily, the movement upsetting the glass and sending cold liquid down his spine. The redhead hissed from the abrupt temperature change.

He felt his lover shift on the bed next to him, a warm tongue pressing against chilled flesh, lapping up the wine pooled in the small of his back.

The wine left Tenpou's lips clammy as he pressed kisses on the quickly-flushing skin on Kenren's hip. As much as the General hated waking up this way, everything always happened exactly the same.

Kenren shifted his hips against Tenpou's lips. The Field Marshal turned librarian rolled the redhead over, continuing to press kisses along the shading of his hipbone.

Long tanned fingers buried into thin strands as the kisses trailed lower to the junction between his leg and torso, a cold tongue slipping out to lap at salty skin. Tenpou followed the crease down between his legs, pressing chilled kisses against the underside of Kenren's balls.

Kenren moaned at the delicious rush of contradiction flowing through him.

A long, slow, cold, torturous lick was dragged up the underside of his cock, and Tenpou grinned up at Kenren, smiling wickedly. "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy my wine this way?"

"Only every time you drink," came the half-groaned reply.

Tenpou chuckled and slid his lips down Kenren's dick, a moan low in his throat at the taste of his lover.

Kenren groaned, fingers closing around brown locks, tugging lightly.

Tenpou quickly brought him to climax, drinking him down and climbing up Kenren's body.

On second thought, Kenren loved waking up this way.  
---


	20. Bard Abuse Part One

Titles: It's Stupid!; Chernobyl Kinsmen; Formula Writer  
Written: 6/23/05  
Word Count: 100, 200, 200  
Rating: K+ all the way through  
Plays: _Romeo and Juliet_, _Two Noble Kinsmen_, and all the comedies  
Notes: Non-challenge drabbles. Balantly ripped off from the Reduced Shakespeare Company, and just in general abuse of the Bard. Chernobyl was a town in the former Soviet Union that had an accient involving a nuclear reactor meltdown. Not a pretty thing.  
---  
"This is ridiculous, Hakkai." 

"What? Romeo and Juliet? It's one of the best-known and most tragic plays ever written."

"But it's stupid!"

"Do tell."

"Well to start off, they're not even fourteen!"

"So?"

"So, they got married after what, a day? Two?"

"People often confuse lust with love."

"What about killing themselves when they think the other is dead?"

"It's romantic, the idea that they couldn't live without each other."

"It's stupid. I'm glad they died. Imagine what their kids would have been like!"

"I don't think it's possible to be stupider than you."

"Shut up, kappa!"

"Now, now"  
---  
"Goku! Are you even paying attention?"

The demon jerked up from behind his book and smiled sheepishly at Hakkai. "Yes."

"Really?" The emerald-eyed tutor crossed his arms. "What are we studying?"

Sanzo's glare over the newspaper was not phased by reading glasses. Goku gulped. "Something Kinsmen."

"What Kinsmen?"

Damn it, monkey, think! "Uh... Cher... nobyl. Yeah, that's it. Chernobyl Kinsmen."

Amethyst and emerald exchanged looks. "What is Chernobyl Kinsmen about?"

"It's a geopolitical play."

Brunette eyebrows shot up to Hakkai's hairline. He wasn't expecting that. "A what?"

"Geopolitical play. I enjoy Shakespeare's geopolitical plays."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Chernobyl Kinsmen was way ahead of its time."

Hakkai bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Sanzo put the paper aside, focusing his attention on Goku. "Continue."

Goku racked his brains for everything Hakkai had taught him about geography. "It's a play... about nuclear power usage in the former Soviet Union."

Sanzo stood and crossed the room.

THWACK.

"Damn it, Sanzo, what was that for!"

"You stupid chimp, TWO NOBLE KINSMEN is about a girl who goes insane with the fear that her boyfriend is going to be eaten by wolves and her father hanged."

Pause. "And was Boris Yeltsin in it?"

"NO"  
---  
"Hey, Hakkai? No offense, but these are all really confusing. I mean, even the titles are strange. Much Ado About Nothing, how can nothing be such a big deal? And what about As You Like It? What, did Shakespeare just go, 'Here guys, if you don't like it, screw you'?"

"Hey monkey, I got a secret for you. Shakespeare used the same plot devices for all his comedies."

"Really Gojyo?"

"Yup. You see, originally, he wrote one big play, then milked them into sixteen."

"You're kidding."

"Wanna know the original title?"

A brunette head nodded furiously.

"The Story of Two Well-Measured Gentlemen Lost In The Merry Wives of Winsor On A Midsummer's Twelfth Night In Winter."

"Wow, Gojyo, that's a mouthful."

"It's got another title too."

"What is it?"

"Pericles Taming The Tempest of Love As Much As You Like It For Nothing."

"I don't think I'll be able to remember all of that."

"You could just call it by it's common name, though. It's really short, even you could remember it."

"A-ha."

"Oh, you don't want to know it?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Gojyo!"

"Three Weddings And A Transvestite."

Hakkai hit Gojyo over the head with his textbook. "Ignore him, Goku"  
---


	21. Bard Abuse Part Two

Titles: Not A Dock; I Didn't Write It; Sick, Sick Man; Cursed; History Lesson  
Written: 6/24/05  
Word Count: 100 X 5  
Rating: K, T, T, K, K+  
Plays: _Othello, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Titus Andronicus, Macbeth_, All  
Notes: Non-challenge drabbles, more abuse of The Bard. I loe my job...  
---  
"... Othello, thinking his wife Desdemona has been unfaithful, smothers her. When he discovers she had never been unfaithful, he kills himself." 

Big golden eyes looked up at Hakkai. "What happened to Iago?"

"Well, he was captured, but his punishment isn't written."

Goku frowned. "Then why did he set Othello up?"

"That isn't answered either, although quite a few theories exist on it. The most popular theory says that Iago was in love with Desdemona."

"But he was married!"

"That doesn't stop a lot of people."

Pause. "Hey, Hakkai?"

"Yes Goku?"

"Why is a dock a person?"

Hakkai smiled and sweatdropped.  
---  
" '...he comes before me," Hakkai read aloud from the manuscript.

In the corner, Gojyo snickered lightly.

Hakkai glared at him.

"What?" Goku asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Gojyo is being annoying," Hakkai replied.

"Oh, come on Hakkai, the man was obsessed!" Gojyo cleared his throat and quoted, " 'Come night, come gentle night, come Romeo, O day and night!' ... Oh, night, night, night, night, night." A wicked grin crossed the half-breed's face and he leered at Hakkai. "Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum."

A faint blush stained Hakkai's cheeks.

Goku looked back and forth, confused.

Gojyo simply shrugged. "Hey, I didn't write it, man"  
---  
The black leather-bound book flew across the room, slamming against the thin temple wall before falling to the floor with a thud.

"Monkey!"

Goku crossed his arms and met Sanzo's glare. "That man is sick. I am not reading any more, you can't make me!"

The brunette teacher ran a hand through earth-colored strands. "Why don't you want to read it anymore?"

"He's writing about cooking people into pies and eating them! Even I wouldn't do that!"

Hakkai grinned at Sanzo as Goku ran off. "Shakespeare went through a little demon phase in his really early work."

"Apparently"  
---  
"Shakespeare's Scottish play Macbeth is considered cursed by many theater actors."

"Why?"

Hakkai couldn't help but smile at Goku. The boy really was eager to learn, when given the chance. "The first production of the play had a lot of problems. Actors are very superstitious, they don't even talk about it in the theater unless they're in the play."

"Because it's... cursed?"

Hakkai nodded.

Without warning, Gojyo jumped up behind Goku, yelling 'boggy boggy' and tickling him with the tips of his fingers. Goku shrieked with laughter and fell off the chair, squirming away from him.

"Very scary..."

Hakkai sighed.  
---  
"Hakkai, I've been thinking--"

"Always dangerous. Did it hurt?"

"Shut up, Gojyo! Hakkai, you said that women weren't allowed to be actors, right?"

"That's correct."

"Then how did they do women in the plays?"

"They dressed men in drag you moron."

"You're shitting me!"

"No, he's right. Women were usually played by young men whose voices hadn't dropped yet."

"That's... that's..."

"Strange? To us, yes. But remember, back in that time, women were allowed to do very few things."

"Aw, lookit Hakkai the Feminist."

"Shush, Gojyo."

"So... in a play two men would..."

"Kiss, yes."

"GROSS!"

"My hero."

"Just shush"  
---


	22. Bard Abuse Part Three

Titles: Stop Thy Tongue; I Wouldn't; Study Session  
Written: 6/26/05  
Word Count: 300, 200, 200  
Ratings: T, K , K +  
Plays: _Much Ado About Nothing; Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Moor of Venice_; all  
Notes: Non-challenge drabbles, and the last of my Bard abuse at the moment. A little more slashy than the other two. Hey, I was in the mood.  
---  
"Do you love me?" 

Hakkai rolled over onto his stomach to look at Gojyo. The half-breed was around the room, half-dressed for bed. His long hair was back in a low ponytail, his bare chest dark with the shadows of the room, jeans slung low on his waist, the first button of his fly undone.

The brunette tucked a pillow under his chest and propped up on his elbows. "Why... no... No more than reason."

"Reason, eh?" Gojyo, knowing full well that one of Hakkai's fetishes was the written word, played along with him. "Well then, our good friends the monk and the monkey have been deceived, because they swore you did."

The bed dipped down under the weight of Gojyo's knee. Hakkai smiled, laying his head down as his lover covered him with his body. "And do you love me?"

"Why no," Gojyo replied, kissing Hakkai's bare shoulder. "No more than reason."

Hakkai giggled as a talented tongue swept across the tip of his ear. "Come," Gojyo's voice purred in his ear, "I will have thee."

The demon rolled over onto his back, looking up into deep crimson eyes. "Only to save your life, because I heard you were in a consumption."

"I'm consumed, all right," Gojyo grinned, leaning down to nibble the pale column of Hakkai's throat. Long fingers slid into crimson strands, undoing the hair tie. Gojyo's long hair fell down, brushing deliciously over Hakkai's chest. "Consumed in flames."

"Sounds like you need a cold shower," Hakkai teased.

Gojyo propped himself up on his hands, looking down at his lover, making a face. "You wound me," he said sorrowfully, putting one hand to his chest.

Hakkai leaned up and kissed the top of Gojyo's hand, licking his hand teasingly.

"Peace, I will stop thy tongue," Gojyo said, kissing him.  
---  
"Sanzo?"

"What do you want, monkey?" Sanzo snapped, not even looking up from his paperwork to see what his charge wanted.

"Well... I, uh..."

"Spit it out."

"Hakkai's lover killed herself, right?"

Sanzo paused, looking at Goku over his reading glasses. "What brought this about?"

"Well, we've been studying Othello and Romeo and Juliet, and I was wondering why Hakkai never killed himself."

Sanzo sighed, taking off his glasses. It was a question he had asked himself repeatedly since meeting the man. "I don't know, Goku."

"I'm glad he didn't die," Goku said honestly.

Inwardly, Sanzo agreed, but outwardly he only grunted and went back to his paperwork.

Goku padded over to his side, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "Hey, Sanzo, what would you do if I died?"

_Kill myself_, a small voice piped up in the back of his psyche. "Throw a party," he said aloud.

"Sanzoooooooo..." Goku whined.

Sanzo sighed, sparing a look up to the closed door before taking Goku into his arms. "I don't know."

"I hope you wouldn't," Goku told him, looking up at him. "I wouldn't. I'd live so your memory could live too."

Sanzo kissed the top of Goku's head.  
---  
"So, what did you learn today?"

This was their regular routine while changing for bed; it had been this way since Goku's first night with Sanzo. After they were changed, Sanzo would ask if he learned anything new that day. If Goku hadn't, Sanzo would teach him something personally.

Goku nodded. "Hakkai taught me lotsa stuff today."

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "And do you remember anything?"

"Just one," Goku admitted guiltily.

Sanzo laid back on his bed, waiting for Goku to tell him what he learned.

"I learned that men kissed in the love scenes!" Goku giggled, sitting next to Sanzo on the bed.

Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sanzo, do you think we could do a play?" Goku asked, climbing up to snuggle next to him.

"No."

"But-"

"NO, Monkey."

He rolled away and could feel the waves of depression coming off Goku. He rolled back over, looping an arm around Goku's waist, burying his nose in his neck. "You actually think those stuffed asses would go along with it?"

"No," Goku admitted sullenly. "But it would be funny to see their faces when I kiss you."

Sanzo pressed a kiss against Goku's neck, inhaling the boy's scent. "They can see me kiss you any time."

"That's because you're not discreet."

"Discreet, new word." Sanzo pressed a kiss on Goku's lips. "Good monkey"  
---


	23. Evil, I Say, Evil!

Title: Evil, I Say, Evil!  
Written: 6/27/05  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: M for languge  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble written because I hate my geography teacher. Evil, evil man.  
---  
"Fuck. Me."

Kanan lifted her head from her brother-turned-lover's bed. Gonou was across the room, sitting at his desk doing homework, his back to her. As she watched, he flipped through a few pages, looking back and forth from the book to his notes.

"Fuck me!"

"Gonou?" she asked quietly, sitting up on the bed.

"FUCK ME TWICE BACKWARDS!"

The book went sailing across the room, smacking the closed oak door before bouncing twice on the thin dorm rug.

"Is that a suggestion?" Kanan asked, lightening the mood in the room.

Gonou groaned and put his head on his desk with a thud.

"What's wrong?" She stood and crossed the room, putting her hands on either side of Gonou's head to rub his temples.

"My geography teacher is evil. Evil, I say," Gonou declared, leaning back in his seat into the gentle massage.

"Talk to me," Kanan replied, placing a light kiss on the top of his head.

"For homework, he assigned these definitions," Gonou replied, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and gesturing towards his immaculate notes with the other.

"Okay."

"Well, they're not in the textbook. Which HE WROTE."

The last three words were said with such venom Kanan had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"So now I have to go to the library," Gonou groused, pouting and looking up at Kanan over the rims of his glasses.

"Aw, poor _baby_," Kanan replied, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Is it due tomorrow?"

"Of course t'is."

"And you waited until the last minute again, didn't you?"

Gonou's slight pause told Kanan she was right. "Not the issue."

Kanan swatted him on top of the head. "Well, you'd better get a move on," she informed him in an uninterested tone. "The library closes in an hour."

"**FUCK ME!**"

Gonou grabbed a coat, hurriedly shoved his notes into a satchel before kissing Kanan quickly and rushing out the door.

Kanan shook her head. "Men"  
---


	24. Aurophobia

Title: Aurophobia  
Written: 6/28/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Drabble written for Weekly Challenge 34: Phobias  
---  
There was one thing that frightened Sanzo. 

It wasn't the demons. They were nothing.

It definitely wasn't the gods, immortal as they had alleged. For an immortal, Homura had fallen a little too easily.

He was not afraid of dharma, or karma, or death. Nor was he scared of Kougaiji; the fact that Yaone was still allowed a bladed staff scared him more than the demon prince.

He wasn't afraid of love; Goku had helped him with that. And he wasn't afraid of golden eyes, darkened with lust and shining with love and devotion.

No, what Sanzo feared most was the circle of gold around his lover's head, and the monster it contained.  
---


	25. Overprotective

Title: Overprotective  
Written: 6/30/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble inspired by Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel.  
---  
Jien should hate him, but he didn't. 

Gojyo's whole existence humiliated his mother. The fact that he was halfblood was even worse. It meant that his father had been driven into the arms of a... it was unspeakable.

But whenever he looked into his little brother's eyes, there was something lurking behind the crimson.

It was a wish that he had never been born.

Jien felt sorry for him. He had been shoved into a life that would cause nothing but pain and heartache.

But he was kind.

Jien refused to let him become another body marked by a tombstone.  
---


	26. Sin

Title: Sin  
Written: 7/1/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: M  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble, Sanzo's POV. **Caution**: Explicit sexual content. Read with caution.  
---  
Hakkai once told me something the nuns told him: 

"If it feels good, it's a sin."

If that's the case, I'm so going to Hell, because this, right now, is Bliss.

Strong legs wrapped around my waist tighten, urging me to go faster, harder. I thrust harder into the man beneath me, watching brunette strands bounce from my thrusts. Whenever I'm like this, buried inside him, I could care less where I end up, as long as I have this now.

Afterward, in the afterglow of good sex, he kisses me and whispers his love into my ear.

Yes, this is definitely Paradise, right here, right now.

I kiss him back.

"Same here, Monkey"  
---


	27. Photography

Title: Photography  
Written: 7/2/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble. Inspired by a scene in vol. 2 of the manga where Hakkai is flashing a peace sign to a spy photo of the Sanzo party.  
---  
Deep within the confines of Houtou castle, a nameless peon was busy ripping out his hair. 

Inside the darkroom, illuminated by red light, pictures of the Sanzo party were hanging to dry. The demon sighed, looking at the damp paper hanging around him.

Almost all the pictures involved the halfbreed, the monkey and the monk shooting one another, fighting, or generally beating the shit out of one another. Most of them involved the monkey pigging out.

And every single solitary one of them had the demon hunter mugging for the camera.

Fuck.

"Lord Kougaiji's gonna kill me," he whined tearfully.  
---


	28. The Cute Ones

Title: The Cute Ones  
Written: 7/4/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K/ T  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble. Inspired by my husband's cousin's friend saying something similar to this about my husband.  
---  
"Ooooooooh, look! Hottie alert, nine o'clock!" 

Two young women, enjoying a quiet drink outside of a noisy tavern, stared at the only men walking down the town's main street.

"One for each of us!"

The two men, a brunette dressed in green and a long haired redhead, were oblivious to the fact they were being watched. Each was carrying a grocery bag, and they were laughing good-naturedly with one another.

"Hey, which one's yours?"

"The redhead, definitely."

A disappointed huff came when Gojyo put a hand on Hakkai's ass and squeezed.

"Shit, why are all the cute ones taken or gay"  
---


	29. Band Aids!

Title: Band-Aids!  
Written: 7/4/05  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non-challenge drabble. Inspired by my four-year-old sister-in-law   
---  
Gojyo hated to see a woman cry, but a child crying was even worse. 

"C'mon, kid, don't cry..."

Of course, those words made the five-year-old he and Gojyo were watching for their neighbors cry even harder.

"Ah, found it!" Hakkai came into the living room, waving a band-aid around triumphantly.

The little boy sniffled, cradling a smashed finger in his other hand protectively.

Hakkai swiftly put the latex bandage on the finger, kissing it to make it feel better. "How's that?"

The little boy looked at his finger, then up at Hakkai and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hakkai."

"Of course," the demon teacher replied, running a hand through the boy's short locks. "Now go play, and be careful."

The boy hopped off his seat on the table and took off to entertain himself.

"Wow, that was amazing," Gojyo said, watching the little boy running outside to play.

"Band-aids fix just about everything with kids that age," Hakkai replied, leaning into Gojyo's embrace. "Scrapes, concussions, broken arms..."

The halfbreed pressed a kiss against the skin underneath Hakkai's ear. "I've got a condition I don't think a band-aid can fix."

"Later, 'Jyo."

Gojyo carried Hakkai into the bedroom anyway.  
---


	30. Beware The Pr0n!

Title: Admiring the View; Incriminating Evidence  
Written: 7/6/05  
Word Count: 100; 100  
Rating: T; T  
Notes: Non challenge random drabbles. Hakkai/Gojyo, Sanzo/Goku.

And on a personal note, this will be the last chapter for this collection, so keep your eyes peeled for even more insanity to come--just under a different title.  
---  
"Hey, Hakkai?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm gonna go out tonight, wanna come with me?"

"Mmmm."

"Hakkai?"

Silence met his question, and Gojyo stuck his head in the bedroom. "'Kai?"

Laying across their bed on his stomach was Hakkai.

Looking at porn.

"Damn, 'Kai, are you really that hard up?"

The brunette looked up at the half-breed standing in shock at the doorway. "Oh, hello."

"Dude, should I leave or something?"

Hakkai laughed. "No, just admiring." He sighed, "Why do you think men find big breasts alluring?"

"I dunno, maybe better reproduction or somesuch."

"Mmmm."

"You think too much," Gojyo said, stealing a kiss.  
---  
Sanzo knew something was up before his hand even touched the door.

He could hear the monkey rustling sheets around in their quarters. Goku had heard him coming down the hall and was hiding some incriminating evidence.

The door slid open and Goku jumped, smiling brightly at Sanzo. His hair was untider than usual, his clothes askew and his pants half-undone. "Sanzo!"

The blonde grabbed the monkey and sniffed. "You smell like sex."

Goku visibly paled.

"Where did you hide the magazine?"

Goku pointed to the bed, eyes downcast.

"Next time you get the urge, come find me," Sanzo declared, kissing Goku soundly.  
---


End file.
